


Falling for you (literally)

by avonleaace



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert POV, Gilbert a little older???, Hurt/Comfort, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anne is maybe 16ish?, anne is sad and gilbert goes out to find her in the forest, billy is a bit of a jerk, gilbert hardcore daydreams about anne, gilbert rescues anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avonleaace/pseuds/avonleaace
Summary: Gilbert asks Anne to walk home with him but they are interrupted by Billy Andrews. Gilbert goes to find her after she runs away upset. Cuteness ensues





	Falling for you (literally)

Gilbert Blythe had been trying, unsuccessfully, to gain the good favour of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

It was in no way easy. She seemed determined to avoid him, and any moment they had together would be cut short by her moving away or changing the subject. Gilbert could not understand it. Mnemonic devices, a Christmas present and discussions about future aspirations would have made Ruby Gillis swoon, but all they seemed to do was make Anne avoid him more. All Gilbert wanted was another moment with her. Anne was captivating. Her hair, although comparable to carrots, more accurately resembled the deep red autumn leaves. The light dusting of freckles that adorned her features reminded Gilbert of cinnamon. On special occasions, the rare spice was dusted with sugar over his favourite, apple pie. Anne’s lithe frame was thinner than that of her peers, but Gilbert already knew she would grow to be tall and slender. Anne was beautiful, smart and passionate. And Gilbert knew that he had it bad.

‘Gilbert? Gilbert!’  
Gilbert snapped back into reality, tearing his gaze away from the back of Anne’s head. Miss Stacey gave him an exasperated smile.  
‘You haven’t been focused lately Gilbert. Are you sure you are feeling well?’  
‘I am fine Miss Stacey. Just a little distracted is all.’ Gilbert shook himself. He should at least try to focus in class. But it was getting harder to focus with Anne in close proximity. Every moment of time spent with her made Gilbert yearn for her more.

‘As I was saying class, Geometry is a subject with many kinds of real life applications…’

Gilbert looked over at Anne again. She had turned around to help Ruby with a problem, so Gilbert could see her animated face. Anne’s desire to help others learn was admirable. She had told him she wanted to be a teacher, and there was no doubt in Gilbert’s mind that she would make a great one. She was wonderful when playing with the younger children too. They flocked to her, and how they would laugh as Anne dramatically reenacted sword fights and perilous adventures. Anne would make a great mother, thought Gilbert. He pictured Anne leading their children off to school where she taught. She was radiant and just as beautiful as the day they first met in the woods. But before she could leave, Gilbert pulled her close for a kiss-

‘Gilbert Blythe! If you cannot focus I will have no choice but to send you home. Answer my question please.’ Miss Stacey put her hands on her hips. She was an understanding teacher, but it had been a long day at school. Gilbert grimaced.

‘What was the question again?’  
Billy Andrews sniggered and hastily turned it into a cough as Miss Stacey glared at him.  
‘Is there not one student in this class who has an ounce of concentration left today? Who can answer my question?’

Anne raised her hand. ‘The answer is one hundred and eighty degrees.’ Of course Anne knew the answer, despite geometry being her achilles heel. Gilbert needed to catch up. The past few weeks he had been falling behind.  
‘Thank you Anne,’ sighed Miss Stacey, ‘I think we are well and truly finished with our learning today. Class is dismissed.’

A din of chatter immediately rose in the room. Gilbert began to pack up his books alongside Moody. He felt sorry for Miss Stacey, but brightened immediately at the thought of speaking to Anne. Maybe today she would smile and play along instead of finding an excuse to escape him yet again.

Heartbeat quickening, Gilbert walked over to Anne, who was discussing the abrupt end to the school day with Diana.  
‘I wonder why Miss Stacey was acting that way today. Oh, I just feel it must have been something tragical…’ Anne lessened her voice to a dramatic whisper- ‘Or romantical!’  
Diana giggled. ‘You know that we shouldn’t gossip Anne. I’m sure that it must be her motorised bicycle malfunctioning. Or maybe she let her morning toast burn.’  
‘Oh Diana, you are my best friend, but you have absolutely no imagination!’

Gilbert stifled a laugh as he approached. Anne never failed to amuse him, and suddenly he felt a rush of confidence.  
‘Anne, I was wondering if I could walk you home?’ The words tumbled out of his mouth without a moment of hesitation. Anne turned to him slowly, an expression of complete surprise etched on her face. Hope fluttered in his chest as he recognised a small smile spread across her lips. Diana beamed at him and replied for her.

‘She would love to! Wouldn’t you Anne?’ Diana not-so-subtly elbowed Anne in the ribs. Anne’s clear blue eyes met Gilbert’s and she opened her mouth to reply just in time for a rather untimely interruption.

‘Well if it isn’t the ugly orphan dog,’ Billy Andrews jeered. He strode over and swiftly grabbed Anne’s notebook. He held it in the air, just out of Anne’s reach. Her expression darkened, and Gilbert knew Billy had hit a soft spot.  
Anne used to be unintimidated by him, but with the ever constant taunting she had been worn down. He could see it in her expression every time Billy came close to her. He knew that Billy had come to represent all of the terrible past she had at the orphanage. Gilbert felt a surge of protectiveness. No one should be treated the way Billy treated Anne.

‘Give me my book back, Billy.’ Anne seemed withdrawn and cold.

‘Billy, give it back,’ said Gilbert, stepping forward. Gilbert knew that Billy was intimidated by him, but today he didn’t seem to show it. A wicked grin spread over Billy’s face. He took a step back.  
‘And you, Blythe. Why do you even talk to her? I bet it’s because you feel sorry for her. A charity case for the good doctor.’ Billy took another step back and Gilbert glanced at Anne. He was startled to see her eyes full of tears. Her bottom lip trembled. Don’t believe it, He wanted to say. You are my friend.

‘Anne, you know that isn’t true. Billy, give me Anne’s book!’ Gilbert lunged for Billy, but he was just too far away.  
‘Sure then,’ Billy replied. With a final smirk, he pulled open the woodburner and threw Anne’s notebook inside. Then he ran.

‘No!’ cried Anne, the tears finally spilling down her face. Though part of him wanted to chase Billy down, Gilbert knew that his first priority was always Anne. He grabbed some kindling and used it to pull out the flaming notebook. Gilbert stamped out the flames on the ground, but it was too late. The paper was completely charred, and pieces of ash floated in the air of the classroom. It was a sombre scene. The only noise was the sound of Miss Stacey’s motorbike starting up in the schoolyard.

‘Anne, I’m so sorry-’ Gilbert started-  
‘I didn’t need your help Gilbert,’ interrupted Anne coldly, ‘And if you’ll excuse me, I want to be alone.’ Her clear blue eyes had changed to a shade of grey as she fled the room, the wind beginning to howl in the air.

‘I wouldn’t follow her, Gilbert. She won’t talk to anyone when she is in a temper.’ Diana packed her things and left, her hair ribbon fluttering in the wind.

Gilbert picked up the notebook, which was still warm to the touch. He leafed through the pages. Soot came off on his fingers as he contemplated his options.

Gilbert knew Anne. He knew every expression that showed on her face as well as he knew the seasons. Anne wasn’t in a temper. Her face wasn’t the same as when she hit him over the head with a slate. It was far more akin to her crestfallen look when Gilbert snapped at her, after his father’s funeral. Anne was truly upset. And it was with this truth he resolved to follow her.

-

Gilbert considered Anne’s direction. Anne might have gone back to Green Gables, but she probably didn’t feel like Mrs Cuthbert’s questions. His mind flicked back to when he first met her, back in the forest. He had seen her walking there a few times since then.

The trees seemed to grow taller around him as Gilbert ran into the haunted forest. Although he knew Anne could take care of herself, Gilbert felt a flicker of worry. _Where is she?_  
‘Anne?’ called Gilbert, ‘Anne!’  
A twig snapped, and Gilbert whirled around to see a fox sifting through the foliage. It froze for a moment.  
‘Did you see Anne?’ whispered Gilbert.

But the fox fled.

Every minute that passed pooled as dread in the depth of his stomach. It was getting later, and Gilbert hated the thought of Anne lost in the wood. He pictured her alone and afraid and upset. _Stop that kind of thinking._ Gilbert tried to calm himself. _She’d probably climb a tree and befriend the squirrels._  
 _Princess Cordelia of the Haunted wood… That’s it!_

Gilbert retraced his steps, this time with his eyes to the canopy. Surely he could spot a girl amongst the autumn foliage. Gilbert was always aware of the presence of Anne. It was not long until he found her, perched on a branch high in a silver birch. She looked as small as a bird in the branches.

‘I watched you walk past before. I was surprised at your lack of observational skills.’ Anne kept her eyes to the sky. ‘I used to climb trees far more often when I lived at the orphanage.’

Gilbert’s worry did not go away as he looked up at her. She still had faint tear tracks down her freckled cheeks. Gilbert wanted to climb right up and envelop her in his arms, but he restrained himself.

‘I’m sorry about your notebook, Anne,’ Gilbert murmured, ‘I brought it with me, but I’m afraid that your work is ruined.’

Anne sighed. ‘It wasn’t the writing I was sad about. Gilbert … Do you really see me as a charity case?’

‘What? Never.’ replied Gilbert. He struggled to put into words the depth of his regard for her. ‘I never saw you as a charity case. You are… I am lucky to be your friend. If we are friends. You’re smart, and funny … and pretty.’  
Gilbert’s cheeks felt warm.

Anne’s expression softened, but she continued to look up at the sky. ‘There was a girl, when I lived back at the orphanage. I thought we were the best of friends… But it turns out the Matron put her up to it. It was all obligation. It was all to keep me out of trouble.’

Gilbert stood, at a loss for words.

‘But you aren’t like that Gilbert.’ She finally met Gilbert’s eyes, and to his delight she was smiling again. Gilbert grinned back.

‘Aren’t you going to come down from that tree? I have to escort the Princess Cordelia home to her castle.’ Gilbert gave a stately bow.

Anne giggled. ‘Very well, fair knight!’ Anne made a step down to an odd looking branch, and Gilbert acted on impulse.

The rotten wood crumbled beneath her feet and Anne screamed. The sound pierced right to his heart. Gilbert tossed the notebook aside and lunged forward. Somehow, he caught her.

Gilbert’s heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel all of Anne’s slight frame in his arms as she curled an arm around him and buried her face in his neck. Her hair smelled like wildflowers. He had never been in such close proximity to Anne before, and it was intoxicating. Gilbert could see a dusting of freckles he had never noticed before on the inside of her wrist. It was at this moment that Gilbert realised just how small Anne was. He felt a surge of protectiveness. Billy would never hurt her again.

Reluctantly, Gilbert eased her into a standing position, while keeping a strong arm around her slim waist. Anne’s hands still shook as she grasped at his shirt, as though he was the only thing keeping her from falling again. Slowly, Gilbert lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. They were clear and blue again, but still Anne said nothing. His thumb brushed a freckle on her cheek. Oh how he had dreamed of this. The light of sunset poured over the pair, and they were lost in a golden glow. Her lips were so close, and Gilbert could feel her breath on his face … It would take a second to close the distance between them …

‘I’m sorry!’ Gilbert abruptly pulled his arm away from her waist and laughed awkwardly. ‘That was ungentlemanly of me. I was-’  
Anne wasn’t listening. The golden light filtered through her now loose hair, and she didn’t break his gaze. Gilbert almost regretted letting her go. She might have actually let him kiss her. However, he had to be sure of her affection before he did anything of the sort. Gilbert scratched the back of his neck, breaking eye contact. Then Anne did something that surprised Gilbert no end.

She leant toward him, and planted a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek.

As she pulled away, Gilbert stared at her. He felt the warm sun on his face and saw the care in Anne’s eyes. If he could freeze this moment and live in it forever, Gilbert would have.

Unfortunately it was at this point Anne fell out of her trance. The moment was gone, and she looked slightly dishevelled. ‘Gilbert! Ah… thank you for catching me! I really have to leave for Green Gables now. Marilla will be worried and that is all I really have to say. Nothing romantical about this at all!’

Anne took a few steps backward. ‘Nothing romantical …’ She repeated, as though she was trying to convince herself as much as Gilbert.

Gilbert, despite his own shock, began to laugh. The comedy of the moment overtook him. Anne’s amusement was given away by the quirk of her lips.

‘Was that my imagination, Anne, or did you just fall for me?’ He reached up and touched his cheek. It was still warm.

Already stomping through the woods, Anne turned back one last time with a twinkle in her eye. ‘Shut up Blythe.’

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is my first ever fic so I would love some feedback! you can find me on tumblr @avonleaace  
> It's basically my personal hc that all gilbert does is think about anne. I think we can all agree that this is in line with his characterisation. Also the title is very cliche I know but what else would you call it I felt like it was a great opportunity for a pun  
> anyway please comment and give kudos if you like! xox
> 
> *I know it is not historically accurate for Anne to say 'shut up Blythe' but I just really loved that line okay


End file.
